


Passage

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	

hurried, they step, cross  
wide open spaces, furtive  
\- glance behind to see  
no one following

~ 1/20/2006


End file.
